twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Vacily Serge Rezanov
Vacily Serge Rezanov, once known as 'Surge' way back in the good old days when the Cold War raged and Black Operations made the world turn had been around the block once or twice due to his willing participation in a, so-called 'super-soldier' project. His attributes and longevity greatly increased, Rezanov has endured much during his career and even after the Galactic Shift, well into his nineties, the stolid warrior continues to attempt to impose his will over the world, now as the Director of the New York branch of the Hilary Institute. Abilities Now nearly a century old, Vacily's physique is yet of a man in his forties. His strength and dexterity is comparable to an athlete in their prime, but the wear and tear of his long years has taken it's toll on his endurance. These 'super-human' attributes are due to his participation in Super Soldier experiment when in his forties, although in truth, the technology never existed to produce such a being. Among the oddities of the world, the manipulation of electricity is hardly a rare ability. Many possess power over the white hot element, but few are truly aware of the potential of such an ability. To most it is a merely a weapon, but to Vacily it is control. In a world, blind without technology, all the power lies in those eyes and he who can turn them dark. Vacily is one such person who can manipulate electricity to the point that he can cause a chain a reaction that would black out a suburb (An EMP blast). He can draw electricity from the environment and wield it with such precision that he could etch a mural in the side of a building... were he an artist. He can also produce magnetic fields, able to manipulate any form of metal (some better than others), the weight and mass reliant upon the amount of energy at his disposal. It could virtually be unlimited were it not for the fact that the Human body does not have the capacity to harbor such power. Vacily's ability has existed long before the 'shift', but had not reached it's full potential until that day. Prior to the 'Shift', his electrical manipulation would not have extended beyond lighting a bulb, or effecting electronic locks and such. He could shock an individual, but it would be no different than one receiving a jolt from an outlet, if that. Unfortunately, the drastic increase of his electromagnetism after the Shift is killing him and it is only a matter of time before the power annihilates his own hemoglobin. Already, his endurance has been greatly effected and he requires a variety of medications to function normally. He is now forced to use his power sparingly, and he often now experiences a loss of control, producing anomalous electrical fluctuations. To use anything electrical requires a great amount of concentration for Vacily. He can carry a cell phone, but he removes the battery and simply powers it himself, else he would burn the device out. His environment has to be tailor made for his power, as he is unable to keep his energy levels low for an extended period of time, eventually something has to give. He always carries a cane with him, which is line with gold (super conductive). The cane helps him channel his electricity, more so to get rid of the excess charges he builds up, but it can also assist him in drawing arcs. * Due to his condition, Vacily's blood is so toxic, that it could cause serious to harm to any vampiric creature that would drink it. Even by his scent such a creature would not find him at all appetizing. (The reality behind this condition may actually be far from what Vacily imagines. Atticus Gale has always treated his condition, or somehow been a part of overseeing it, and for a good reason. Vacily's toxic blood is actually a metamorphosis — it is his Alien DNA attempting to transform his blood. It is unknown what would happen if this condition were allowed to progress into further stages.) Skills Vacily's extensive career in the military, the KGB and the C.I.A. has left him a variety of skills, ranging from sniping, artillery, explosives, and substantial tactical skills. He possesses limited knowledge as a pilot and seamanship, but if required could perform these tasks. Biological Profile Appearance Appearing as a man in his late fifties to early sixties, his hard, furrowed features are elegantly lined giving him an appealing look. His brooding eyes are a bright blue and he is nearly bald but what hair he retains is sandy blond. He is distinctly Russian, but the accent of his homeland is now virtually undetectable, the trills and rolls of his tongue deadened by his adopted mid-western accent. He is of average height, roughly 5'10" and weighing in at approximately 180 lbs but carries himself as someone much larger. His physique is that of a much younger man, the athletically cut build of one in their early forties and despite his stiff movements associated with a much older man is able to move very fluidly when needed. His surprisingly vigorous form is, however, usually covered by dark suits. Always trying to look professional, he may also on occasion wear a felt hat if the weather warrants it and rarely is seen dressing down. For those who may witness seeing Vacily shirtless in the locker room, aside from be astounded by his muscular form the tattoos of his youth will also become apparent. Classic brands of blue ink cover his arms, chest and back all written in Cyrillic. Personal Belongings Vacily always carries is gold lined cane with him, and feigns a limp to justify it's need. In truth, he uses it to discharge the electricity that is ever building up in his system. He always carries his special brand of cigarettes: Sobranie Black Russian - Produced in the Ukraine. Also, he has a special belt with many pouches attached to it which contain extremely fine metal filings of silver and iron which he is able to utilize with his electrogmagnetic abilities. Personality Vacily is an idealist. He follows a strict code of ethics and is devout in his beliefs of the way the world should be, although despite this strong conviction to his own philosophies still remains open minded to new idea if only to later shoot them down. One's first impression is that of arrogance which often intimidates people, but Vacily is able to be very amiable when required. He can be moody (due to his electromagnetic condition) but Vacily always tries to remain in control, going to great lengths to take 'charge' of his ability. Likes : • Stolichnaya Vodka : • Classical Russian Music : • The works of Nikola Tesla : • Communism : • City Lights : • A good book Dislikes : • What the world has become : • American made cars : • Coffee : • Technology : • Liberalism Strengths : • Loyal : • Courageous : • Resolute : • Steadfast Weaknesses : • Proud : • Judgemental : • Fanatical History Born in Russia, Vacily attained the rank of Captain in the Red Army and was also a member of the CIA. When he was 32, the young soldier was approached by agents offering him asylum in exchange for infiltrating his own government. For the rest of the cold war, Vacily worked covertly for the American government until 1985 when he finally defected. At 65, he was still incredibly fit, and this unnatural youthfulness would have began to arise suspicions back in Russia so he was brought to his new home and given a place in the CIA and the American Military where he attained a rank of Colonel. While working undercover for the CIA, Vacily was given the nickname 'Surge' by those aware of his 'electrical talents', which was a play on his middle name, Serge. The name would follow him through his entire career and has even been adopted by his new employer. Vacily was part of one of the original 'super soldier' programs. In 1965, at the age of 45 the aging double agent, now succumbing to the ravages of time volunteered for the experiment. At the time he was suffering from alcoholism and with the end of his career in sight, felt he had nothing more to live for so he signed his life away. He never really expected the, 'super serum' to work and felt that dying to produce the perfect soldier was a noble way to go. Vacily, however, was one in a thousand subjects able to process the drugs and went on to the other phases that would make his stronger, faster, better than any of his predecessors. At least this the explanation that was presented to him, and the one he has believed his entire life. Heading up the program at the time was a young Norwegian scientist by the name of Toril Njordhagen. The knowledge of genetics was no where near what it was today, but the young doctor's radical new theories were ahead of their time, but not so much to actually manipulate a man's genetic code to the point to produce a 'super-human'. The truth would never be known to the Colonel, but the experimental procedure was beyond terrestrial. The truth behind the false experiment, was to preserve the life of an alien being that had crashed landed that year. (This is a true account of a UFO crash-landing occurring in 1965, known as the 'The Kecksburg, Pennsylvania Crash') — '' ''What exactly soared through the late afternoon skies of Canada, Michigan, Ohio, and Pennsylvania on December 5, 1965? Eye witnesses described the unknown object as a "fireball," but it seemed to be under some type of intelligent control, as it veered somewhat in Ohio toward the Quaker State. The fiery object crashed into a wooded area near Westmoreland County. The recovered craft from the Kecksburg Crash, contained a biological entity that communicated a process to save it's life to Doctor Njordhagen. A process which would involve Vacily Rezanov as a vessel, but unfortunately the transfer did not save the alien's life, instead only it's heightened attributes and an ability to manipulate electricity and magnetism was passed to the host subject. This altered Vacily's DNA but his Human physiology remained in tact. After the 'Shift', Vacily's alien alterations were further altered. His electromagnetic powers greatly increased, but to the point that they would eventually begin to wear down his body and kill him. Only constant medication maintains his health now. This was also the time that he joined the Hilary Institute, his experience and merit allowing him to initially attain the rank of a senior agent, then he would quickly rise to the position of Director. The Institute embraces all of the ideals and philosophies that he believes in and thus he takes his work very personally. It is ironic that Vacily is actually part of the very thing he is working to control and eliminate from the world. It is only due to the alien DNA that was fused with his own that he has been empowered to challenge aliens and 'shifted' beings. From 'To Be a Gracious Guest' Moscow, Soviet Union, September 25th, 1953 The chill of winter was in the air on that grey Autumn afternoon and though reluctant to bid farewell to Summer, Vacily yielded by buttoning up his jacket. "Winter must be coming." Announced the dark haired girl sitting idly on the backyard swing hanging from an old deciduous tree, it's branches all but bare with but a few golden leaves yet lingering. "Papa's buttoning up his coat." She spoke in Russian, her words directed to her mother, a beautiful woman, with the distinct dark traits of her Roma heritage. She did not reply, just smiled and sipped her tea, while her husband continued to read the newspaper, the bold cyrillic headline saying, 'Krushchev's New KGB'. "We should buy some more tea, before winter sets in." The woman mentioned, making simple conversation. The man nodded and pretended to keep reading, his eyes had wandered toward his daughter. How he loved to watch her swing in the backyard, but times were changing. She would be turning twelve soon and her maturing mind had long outgrown the confines of their private courtyard. How he wished he could bottle that fleeting innocence and store it away so that she would never lose it, but all too soon it would be gone. She no longer cared to touch her toes to the sky, nor had she requested for him to push her for some time now and he wondered where those years had gone, then all at once he would remember. Stalin's 'terror state' had taken its toll on everyone, but it wasn't his regime that had stolen his time away but more appropriately the plot to kill the man, a task appointed to Vacily by an esoteric order within the Secret Police that had now become the KGB. The world would forever believe his death to be of natural causes, the truth only to be know by two others besides, Vacily. Now they were dead, and he was the last, or so he thought. Vacily wanted to stay in that perfect memory, one of the last days he would ever spend time with his beloved wife and daughter, but as always his dream would turn nightmare, a reality conjured by his arrogance, pride and foolish patriotism. The distraught and devastated cries of a man echoed through the house and it was only when Vacily became aware of his own choking sobs that he realized those cries were his. With blood stained hands he cradled the body of his daughter, Rajisa, willing her to come back but she would never return. They had took her, the very ones who had set him on his course had learned the identity of the assassin and were now attempting to put him to rest along with the rule of Stalin. Soft snow flakes sprinkled the coffins and melted across Vacily's face, a facade of tears trickling down his cheeks. There would be no more, only hatred from that point on, and how it pained him to stab at the very ideal that was the foundation of his core. He believed in communism, the ideal of it, but now he would do all in his power to undermine his own government and punish all those responsible to stealing away all that mattered to him. "Major Rezanov." Bid the new world Czar, "I am very sorry for your loss." President Krushchev's condolences were genuine and from the heart. He was unaware of the plot, and sought only to give words to comfort one of the person's integral in the reformation of what would become known as the KGB. They shook hands. Vacily's expression as bleak as the harsh Russian winter, thrust cool blue pools into the eyes of Krushchev and offered a somber nod, while all the while his blood boiled within. Residence New York City. Time Line November 9th, 2013 — Move Bitch! Vacily pursues Mary Jane and captures her.~fin~ continued to 'An Unlikely Alliance' November 30th, 2013 — An Unlikely Alliance Mary Jane's and Guinevere's visit to the Hilary Institute.~fin~ continued to 'A Storm at the Gate' November 30th, 2013 — A Storm at the Gate Aamon and Bones break into the Hilary Institute to rescue MJ and Guin.~fin~ continued to 'To Be a Gracious Guest' December 1st, 2013 — To Be a Gracious Guest Vacily is taken into the Underground.~fin~ January 7th, 2014 — A Frame of Three Pillars Vacily's plot to strike out at the Grace Foundation and frame the HLNA in the process.~fin~ February 7th, 2014 — Trial by Fire Cora Revelle's indoctrination into the Hilary Institute and Cat Rochester's break in. Many detailed plans from Vacily's personal files have been stolen.~fin~ February 19th, 2014 — The Frozen Bay - Dragon Siege of New York A female Frost Dragon called FrostClaw is attack the Harbor and Vacily has commandeered and modified a boat to attempt to capture the creature.~fin~ March 3rd, 2014 — In Keeping Promises Darryl Valance and Gabrielle Guinario. Gabby is staying at the Hilary Institute Treatment Centre.~stalled, technically fin~ March 4th, 2014 — Learning Not to Lose Control Vacily delegates Senior Agent Long and the Associate Director for Intelligence and Information, Styrbiorn Handsel to test and train Gabriella. ~Exited~ March 18th, 2014 — Caught in the Middle A meeting between Vacily and Gabriella, after her night escapade with Mary Jane Hayden. ~Exited~ April 7th, 2014 — Crashing Bright Lights An Heiress in Time Square. ~fin~ April 28th, 2014 — Hidden Terror That Lurks Within Dealing with the Prince of Madness, Adimarchus. ~fin~ continued to The Terror Right Before Your Eyes April 29th, 2014 — (actual date unknown) The Terror Right Before Your Eyes Trapped in hell ~fin~ April 29th, 2014 — Two Steps From Hell Using the combined powers of Gabriella and Mary Jane to save Cora. May 25th, 2014 — The Hounds of Hell Unleashed Continued from Night Walks. An investigation in the occurrence of Hellhounds and a possible connection to current investigation into a suspected Vampire organization.~fin~ continued to It's a Dead Man's Party July 14th, 2014 — The Endgame of Apotheosis Entering the Wastelands, bound for St. Louis to give aid to a group of survivors. The Hilary Institute actually has a hidden agenda — obtain samples and possibly capture a Ghoul alive then proceed back to the ESU. During a bloody fire fight, the Institute acheives their goal and leaves the HLNA high and dry, thus creating tension between the two factions.~EXITED~ August 3rd, 2014 — Human Abduction The Hilary Institute which has been running surveillance on Surya abducts her in the Lincoln Tunnel, leaving Zayr to find and rescue her.~stalled~ October 24th, 2014 — Field Testing A Hilary Institute team is covertly infiltrating an Atlantean facility, during Freya Storm's Carnevale di Oro at the new Elysium Luxury Hotel. A second team is dealing with Chern Vaunath at the Gala while the others hike through the jungle in search of Atlantean tech. Vacily is in New York and overseeing the operation. October 24th, 2014 — Field Testing A Hilary Institute team is covertly infiltrating an Atlantean facility, during Freya Storm's Carnevale di Oro at the new Elysium Luxury Hotel. A second team is dealing with Chern Vaunath at the Gala while the others hike through the jungle in search of Atlantean tech. Vacily is in New York and overseeing the operation. November 15th, 2014 — What a Girl Wants Gabriella expresses her desire to be an agent. ~fin~ December 1st, 2014 — Russian Tea — Background dialogue between two old men. Allies Arielle.jpg|Arielle Meir-Shira Cora.jpg|Coraline Aurore Revelle Atticus Gale.jpg|Atticus Gale Enemies Fallonwiki.jpg|Christian Fallon Co-Stars The Hilary Institute, North American Headquarters Tatyana Kuznetskaya.jpg|Tatyana Kuznetskaya Leger Goodspeed.jpg|Leger Goodspeed Pazel Levenman.jpg|Pazel Levenman Category:Characters Category:Hilary Institute Category:Humans with Abilities